Hate That I Love You
by Luminous107
Summary: The next installment of the 'Summer Series.' Let's see what happened between Plucky and Shirley this past summer. Songfic based on the song by Rihanna and Ne-Yo.


Luminous107: Before we start I'd like to thank dragonbond007 for following my stories, Bloodlust for adding my fics, 'Who Do You Love the Most?' and 'Furball's Confessions' to the favorites (hope there's room for more to come!) and Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro for the review, if you haven't checked out Ramiro's fics then I suggest you go check them out when you can, they're great. So-

Plucky: -Tso', do I get to do the dish'claimer this time?

Me: Anybody else sensing a pattern here? (Looks to Plucky) YOU'RE not even supposed to be here.

Plucky: Oh I get it; you think that someone with great talent and charisthma' such as myself, might replace you here on this site. You know that I'm brilliant and will probably make better ficsh's than you ever could, maybe even turn them into Hollywood gold (pops dollar bill signs in eyes).

Me: No, the reason you're not supposed to be here is because this fic was supposed to be a surprise for you, from Shirley.

Plucky: (Eyes widen) REALLY?!

Me: (Sighs) Just join the rest of them and enjoy it. It's a songfic, my first one so feel free to play the song as you read. This will reveal what happened with Plucky and Shirley over the summer. I swear this song goes PERFECTLY with these two. Own nothing just the plot.

Hate That I Love You

Shirley 'the Loon' McLoon got out of the shower to get ready for her date. Her outfit consisted of a red top and a mini skirt. Her hair was now down and flowing all over her shoulders as it started to dry off. She looked in the mirror and saw that her smile couldn't be hidden and her excitement couldn't be held. All she had to do now was wait for "him."

She always cared for him, despite his attitude and lust for fame, the way he kept flirting with her no matter how many times she rejected him, she still stood by his side. She started to like him worshipping the ground she walked on, Shirley wanted to hate him so much but no matter what she knew that he cared enough to look beyond her flaws. Got to give him props for confidence, at least she knew that he's not the type to give up, what girl wouldn't find that attractive about a man?

Shirley remembered how they became closer, it was the beginning of summer and Plucky had to attend summer school, (shockers). Shirley participated in being an assistant to Tina Russo for the summer school students, but it was only because her friends already had plans of their own. Babs was planning on having the whole summer all to her and Buster to make up for their last one while Fifi unexpectedly reunited with that one blue skunk she met years prior and planned on spending the summer with him. As an added bonus, it gave her the opportunity to learn something new from the older female duck. The Loon became the green mallard's tutor and the constant flirting came to a halt. She told him that if he tried anything stupid and if he didn't pass then she would drop anvils on him on a regular basis. The flirting was eventually toned down and Plucky became more focused on his studies, and he took his sweet time on them. It was better than wasting his summer with Hamton again; the pig's family invited him to join them for a family reunion at Happy World Land, which Plucky quickly turned down. That was the only thing that got the green mallard focused on what was placed in the books in front of him, they helped repress the memories of a should-be forgotten summer.

Shirley started to miss the flirting; she even started to get aggravated that Plucky wouldn't even look at her. Even the sight of her own face covered in a scarf and a full wardrobe of winter coats would drive the duck looney, but now her wish of not being the center of his attention anymore backfired, now, she didn't feel pretty anymore.

Shirley would constantly look in the mirror and demand answers, could she REALLY be falling for Plucky Duck? That greedy, egotistical, selfish, jealous, loudmouthed, fame-hungry, idiotic duck? "Like no," she would tell herself, "he's just a friend, but still, seeing him like this pleases me, yet upsets me. No, it's just the feeling of, like, after accomplishment or some junk, that's got to be it." But nevertheless, she did like spending time with him. During homework and study breaks they would talk about their past summers, although Plucky still being Plucky, he mainly talked about how his future summers would turn out and, to Shirley's bitter disappointment, he didn't include her in those fantasies. She didn't even want to look into the future to see if the two had a shred of a chance. He then made her laugh when they talked about his last summer with Hamton.

Maybe that was it, maybe she just missed his attention, although she could never get herself to admit it, but it wasn't as unwanted and unwelcome than Fowlmouth's. Like Plucky when it came to the summer, Shirley was starting to prefer the lesser of HER two evils as well. Plucky was tolerable to an extent, she knew he couldn't change easily, that's why she dismissed his behavior at prom even though it still bothered her. She saw a chance with Fowlmouth but her experience with the green mallard taught her to never trust a boy whose mouth, or ego, is bigger than him. That was the worst date she ever had. She didn't need a man who cursed constantly, even if it was part of his personality. But out of the two, Shirley saw SOME decency in Plucky, similar to Hamton's kindness compared to Fowlmouth.

Summer was almost over; Shirley was finishing up her study session with Plucky, almost sad that it was ending. She was never stuck with the duck for this long, in school even out of school, but she made the best of it and survived, but at what cost? Feelings that she never wanted to feel, nor did she ever think she would feel. What shocked her even more was that she found herself so desperate for Plucky's attention again that she picked up the habit of wearing make-up, A LOT of make-up. During the summer, they would go to either of their houses for study sessions and the one day she wore nearly the entire kit nearly caused Plucky to have a heart attack; from shock AND excitement. That ended right after.

The last day of summer school finally arrived and Shirley couldn't wait for the day to end. She still had one more school year to go with everyone, even the green mallard she tutored. She sat quietly beside Tina as she called out the names of those who passed. Among them was Plucky. "YEHEHEHES, OH SWEET VICTORIOUS YES!" he cried out joyfully, "so long you shnooks, see you-"

"-Next Monday," said Tina sarcastically, "you all resume school starting next week, but go on with your little victory dance, its actually pretty funny."

That night Shirley gathered her things and prepeared for when the weekend was up. She received a call from both Fifi and Babs. They did a three-way call as they spent hours talking about how their summers went. Babs was with Buster, they went to see movies, eat at restaurants, and she even spent the nights at his burrow, "It was just so much fun, it was even…magical" the pink bunny told them. Fifi told them all about how she reunited with her first love, a blue skunk she met back then from a carnival. He left her a gift as a sign saying he was unfortunately leaving. After saying their goodnights Shirley heard her doorbell ring. It was Plucky. "Hey Shirl," he said calmly, "hey Plucky, like, what's up?"

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood-"

"-Like, at 11:30 p.m.? Yeah, that makes sense, or some junk."

"Well I- ugh, alright, Shirl, I came by to…say thanksh' for givn' me the answers to those assignments."

"Like, get crucial Plucky, you actually studied, you know, that thing every one of the teachers keeps telling you to do or some junk, if anything, YOU gave yourself the answers.

"Yeah, well…ugh, thanks for the help Shirl, I…I…I couldn't do it without you." And made his way to her and hugged her. That was it, she couldn't take it anymore, this was the day she would act on what she was feeling. Shirley didn't want to look into the future for answers for she felt bad karma vibes and she didn't need a fortune for what she felt. All she needed was her heart. Tina did tell her that if she kept the duck in check like she did with Daffy, then he wouldn't be anything she couldn't handle. As Plucky let her go from the embrace, she grabbed him, roped him in and kissed him!

When their lips, or bills in their cases, parted she glared at him and immediately told him, "If you, like, EVER tell anyone about this then I'll drop more than just anvils on you, and you, like, DON't want to know what or how heavy they are. Got it?" Plucky nodded while still in a confused state over what just happened. Shirley gave him another quick kiss and sent him home to recover from the unexpected turn of events. As soon as Plucky got home he immediately ran to his room, locked the door, closed the windows, and dropped an anvil on himself. As much as it hurt, it showed that he wasn't dreaming; this was his life. He did the unthinkable by passing summer school AND he got the girl of his dreams, this was indeed the best day of his life.

The doorbell rang. Shirley, now ready, walked to the door and opened to see Plucky there with his regular white tank top and now wearing slim-straight jeans. Though he still lived in the pond, he, from time to time, would stay with his parents in their house and would wear the clothes they would buy for him. "Heh heh, hey Shirl," he said nervously as he checked her out, "you lookin' pretty-…WOW!" The Loon took the compliment with a slight bit of annoyance. She smiled at him, embracing the fact that he was wearing decent clothes and behaving properly. She sighed, "Like, get in here before someone sees you!" She grabbed him by the shirt and hauled him into the house, slamming the door behind them. "Someday," Shirley thought, "someday, we'll tell everyone, I don't want to make another mistake and regret it."

Luminous107: Admit it, you know the song goes perfectly with these two.

Plucky: Haha! Take THAT Fowlmouth!

Shirley: (Smacks).

Plucky: Ow!

Shirley: Like shut up Plucky, he's not even supposed to know, YOU weren't supposed to see this fic anyway.

Me: Am I right folks? R&R.

Shirley: You can be such an idiot Plucky.

Pluck: YOU'RE idiot heh heh. (Shirley smacks) OW!


End file.
